hoa kindergarten
by GertiePie
Summary: includes eddie and nina
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis

Kindergarten

**Nina would you care to do the honors**

**Nina: anubissibuna does not own house of Anubis, no matter how much she wishes she did.**

Alfie POV

"Mick give me back my shoe", I could always count on Amber to wake me up way earlier than I wanted. I could also hear Mick in the back telling Amber that he would give him back her shoe once she gave him his football [soccer ball to Americans] back. She started screaming that she didn't have his stupid shoe. "But Jerome told….. JEROME you little weasel."

Patricia POV

Why oh why am I the one who always has to tell them to shut up? "Ok fine I'll just get up and do it again, since no one else has the guts to do it." I heard Nina getting up also. She is probably the only one that can calm Amber down, well other than Amber's hairbrush. I knew once Nina was up Fabian would get up. He probably has one of the biggest crushes I have ever seen. Just as I was shutting the door I could hear someone else getting up. I knew it was Mara because Joy won't get up before ten unless there is a fire, and even then it's nearly impossible. But I also know that Mara is the only one that can calm Jerome down. I think that it might have something to do with him liking her and her liking him.

Nina POV

I could hear Patricia grumbling about having to get up again. So I decided to play peacemaker and go calm Patricia and Amber down. Also I could see Fabian. Patricia says that there are only two things that can calm Amber down: me and her hairbrush. I knew that I could only calm those two, so I can't really do much about Jerome or Mick. There is only one thing that can calm Mick down: and that's Fabian. And only two things can calm Jerome down: Mara and Alfie. I still don't know how Joy manages to sleep through all of this. Well there is only one other person that can sleep through this noise; and that's Eddie.


	2. chapter two

House of Anubis

Kindergarten

**Nina would you care to do the honors**

**Nina: anubissibuna does not own house of Anubis, no matter how much she wishes she did.**

Alfie POV

"Mick give me back my shoe", I could always count on Amber to wake me up way earlier than I wanted. I could also hear Mick in the back telling Amber that he would give him back her shoe once she gave him his football [soccer ball to Americans] back. She started screaming that she didn't have his stupid shoe. "But Jerome told….. JEROME you little weasel."

Patricia POV

Why oh why am I the one who always has to tell them to shut up? "Ok fine I'll just get up and do it again, since no one else has the guts to do it." I heard Nina getting up also. She is probably the only one that can calm Amber down, well other than Amber's hairbrush. I knew once Nina was up Fabian would get up. He probably has one of the biggest crushes I have ever seen. Just as I was shutting the door I could hear someone else getting up. I knew it was Mara because Joy won't get up before ten unless there is a fire, and even then it's nearly impossible. But I also know that Mara is the only one that can calm Jerome down. I think that it might have something to do with him liking her and her liking him.

Nina POV

I could hear Patricia grumbling about having to get up again. So I decided to play peacemaker and go calm Patricia and Amber down. Also I could see Fabian. Patricia says that there are only two things that can calm Amber down: me and her hairbrush. I knew that I could only calm those two, so I can't really do much about Jerome or Mick. There is only one thing that can calm Mick down: and that's Fabian. And only two things can calm Jerome down: Mara and Alfie. I still don't know how Joy manages to sleep through all of this. Well there is only one other person that can sleep through this noise; and that's Eddie.

chapter 2

**Hey Amber how would you like to do the disclaimer today.**

**Amber: fine, but you have to get Jerome to give me my shoe back.**

**Jerome give her back her shoe.**

**J: no why should I? Wait I didn't take her shoe Mick did.**

**Mick: no I didn't, Alfie did.**

**Alfie: no I didn't, Eddie did.**

**Eddie: what yes I did. Surprise!**

**Me: Amber just do the disclaimer. **

**Amber: Fine, anubissibuna does not own house of Anubis. The only thing she does own is that she is a meanie!**

Fabian POV

I could hear Nina softly pattering down the stairs, whispering to Patricia to be quiet she they won't wake everyone else. As if Amber and Mick didn't already do that. I walked quietly up behind them and decided to try to scare them. I slowly walked up behind Nina, poked her in the sides, and whispered "Boo" in her ear. She shrieked and whipped around to look me in the face. I heard Patricia start laughing. I could see Nina start that fire in her eyes. She went right up to me and whispered in my ear to meet her in her room in 10 minutes. I saw her whisper something in Patricia's ear and they both started laughing. I decided to just meet in her room a little earlier than planned.

Nina's POV

I decided to get Fabian back for scaring me like that. I had the perfect idea. I told Patricia and we both started laughing. I got the cameras from Alfie and set them up in our room. I heard a knock on our door just as I finished hooking up the cameras. Perfect, right on time. I told them to come right in, and Fabian comes walking in. I told him to sit down on my bed, and I sat down next to him. I could see him looking very nervous, and so I decided to launch the bait. I put my hand right on his back and started to tickle him. He looked at me and smiled. Then I saw him reach his hand to my knee and started to tickle me back. I started squealing and nearly fell off the bed. Then he took his hand away long enough to get to my back. The minute he started to tickle my back I really did fall off the bed. He reached his hand down to help me up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him right down next to me and started to tickle his leg. This time he started to squeal and I started to laugh. Then I heard giggles from outside the door, I looked over and saw it slightly open. I went over, opened the door and all the kids [minus Eddie and Joy] standing there laughing. Then I also saw Amber standing there holding her phone up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey Alfie, how would you like to do the disclaimer today?

Alfie: Sure I would love to. anubissibuna does not own house of Anubis, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Jerome, Mick, Eddie, or Me.

Chapter 3

Nina POV

After I saw Amber run downstairs with her phone, I had a hunch about what she was going to do. I also knew that I had to follow her. I took one look at Fabian and gave a very slight nod. So he would know to follow me down. I guess while I was looking at Fabes the others ran after Amber. So, by the time I got down there I saw me and Fabes on the screen, laughing and tickling each other. To my embarrassment, Trudy walks in on the recording. I took one look at everyone and saw Fabes run out of the room. I run out soon after him. Victor saw us and told us to stop running in the hallway. I ran right up to the attic after Victor had left. I already had Fabes by the hand. I looked at his face streamed with tears then I felt my face and it felt wet. I couldn't help but bury my face in his arms so he buried his face in my arms. We just stood at the top of the stairs crying into each other's arms. I turned to go and found Mara standing there behind us crying too. I had to ask why she was crying. She said" I felt so bad about doing that, I ran up here to find you guys and apologize. I'm so sorry for laughing at you guys. "[fyi, Mara is only 4 she skipped two years for being so smart. The others are 6]. I grabbed Mara and pulled her into a hug. Honestly, she has a heart of gold, she can't do any wrong. The three of us just stood there crying into each other's arms. I finally looked up and wiped my eyes. I knew that we had to go back down before anyone worried. [I am now doing different writing for each character depending on their personality]

**Mara POV**

I can't stand watching other people cry. People say I'm a crybaby when people want to be mean. I think of myself as a little fish in a big pond or that I can be sensitive sometimes, but I am simply a good listener but can be shy sometimes. There are a couple people that can get me out of my shell. The first two are the most special people in the world to me. They are my best friend Patricia and my crush Jerome. My favorite things to do are read and sing. I am a very good student but am a very bad at sports. The funny thing is that always grew up playing sports. I lived and breathed it. I have one little sister and 2 older siblings: one girl and one boy. I hate being a middle child. There is no attention for me. Like the older ones always have done something exciting, and the little ones are cute and funny. I always try to do something but it never comes out right. I wrote this song to describe my feelings;

_I feel like the walls are caving in on me, I try something new but someone's already found it, done it why can't I be me. why oh why_

_ Why oh why_

_I try to prove myself but it is all wrong I've been waiting my turn so come and find me _

_I got the weight of the world resting on me_

_So I gotta keep my head held high_


	4. Chapter 4

I always try to do something but it never comes out right. I wrote this song to describe my feelings;

_I feel like the walls are caving in on me, I try something new but someone's already found it, done it why can't I be me. why oh why_

_Why oh why_

_I try to prove myself but it is all wrong I've been waiting my turn so come and find me _

_I got the weight of the world resting on me_

_So I gotta keep my head held high_

_dont keep myself locked away_

I just wish I could be more of a drama queen, like Patricia or Amber. they have never been afraid to speak their mind; why should I? I shouldn't cry when Mick, Eddie, or Alfie takes my teddy bear or when Victor yells at me for something. Those people who called me a crybaby or a whiner or a tattletale. i know that i am 2 years younger than everyone else but that doesn't mean i am better than everyone else is


	5. Chapter 5

Those people who called me a crybaby or a whiner or a tattletale. i know that i am 2 years younger than everyone else but that doesn't mean i am better than everyone else is.

Trudy POV

"Okay kids now we are going to do a talent show" I called all the kids into the common room and told them that we are going to do a talent show and the winner gets to pick the dessert for that night. "You have an hour to decide what to do and then we will start."

Nina POV

"I am going to sing a song for my talent." I said. I heard Fabian say that he was going to play guitar for his talent, Amber said that she was going to demonstrate how to put on make-up, and Patricia was going to draw. I have absolutly no idea what Mara or Joy are doing because they had gone staight into their room. I was wondering what they and the boys are doing for their talent, so I asked Fabian to see what they were doing. He spied for me and told me that Jerome was going to be sneaky, Alfie was doing magic, Mick was bouncing a ball on his head, Eddie was doing impressions, Mara was reciting a poem, and Joy was also singing. I heard Trudy yell for us that it was time to perform. Joy was up first and sang "the wheels on the bus". Then Eddie went up and did an amazing impression of Victor, then one of Mr. Sweet. We were cracking up. Then Jerome went up and showed Fabian his guitar pick, which he had just stolen from his hand, then he showed us Ambers hairbrush and Patricias crayons. No one clapped as he finished. Then I was up and I sang"Twinkle,twinkle little star" and everyone clapped really hard as I finished. Alfie was up next and pulled a coin out of Ambers ear. She sqealed with joy and asked how much money she had in her ear, and tried to pull more coins out but no more came out. Then Alfie pulled Corbierre out of a hat, and every one started laughing again as Victor started trying to grab the crow back, as he grabbed Corbierre he left the room muttering about arrogant, ignorant kids. Then Fabian was up, and he started to play a song called "wish you were here" and then bowed shyly. Mara went up and recited a poem called Fire and Ice-Robert Frost and recited it beautifully, everyone clapped and cheered really hard for her. Then Patricia was up and she drew a picture of the house beautifully and blushed, which was very rare for her. Mick was up a bounced a football on his head 23 times then bowed. We had no idea of what to think becuase that was so quick. Finally Amber went up and Joy was the test subject, Amber did Joys make-up in record time and turned her around for all of us to see. I was amazing and we all clapped. Trudy exclaimed" I think we have a four-way tie between Mara, Eddie, Fabian, and Nina.


End file.
